


AC Day 5: Goodbye

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angsty by its context, Day 5, F/M, Maiev got a crystal too, The night before Antorus, What could have happened with the canon event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Tomorrow, the Champions of Azeroth will start their attack on Antorus to put an end to the Legion. Illidan who is leading the attack perfectly know he won't come back from there and use his last evening on Azeroth to prepare some people to his decision.





	AC Day 5: Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I believe this is the closest to canon I'll ever write and I also believe that this would be the road Blizzard would take if they wanted to make them canon but that's just my opinion.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

The night was slowly falling on the Broken Shore. The tides went to crash against the rocks off the island, barely the only sound audible. Almost as if the entire planet knew, everything was holding its breath.

Tomorrow, Antorus would fall.

Or Azeroth.

Enjoying the silence of Deliverance Point now that everyone had moved to Argus, Maiev kept looking at the planet above her. The fate of her world was getting played there but she decided to stay behind, the memories of the last time she followed Illidan to another planet still fresh in her mind. In fact, every time she went after him, people would die. This time, to protect them, she let Illidan wandering freely. If he wanted to get people killed, it wouldn't be her fault this time.

But the most surprising ended up being that Illidan being the one to follow her. It hadn't been obvious for the others because he was good at hiding it but she immediately saw it. They talked, a lot, and he even asked how he could amend everything he did to her at some point. In the end, they both agreed to put the past behind them. Was it meaning they became friends? Thinking about it, Maiev smiled. Maybe she wouldn't have used that word but it was actually the closest to their relationship. She knew that if she had the possibility to talk to her past self about it, she wouldn't believe it.

The sound of footstep coming toward her got her out of the wandering of her mind. They were heavy, clearly made by hooves and she knew to turn around to look at the newcomer was unnecessary, she would have recognized Illidan's footsteps anytime. Without a word, he sat down next to her, his eyes locked on Argus above them.

“Hi.” He finally said, breaking the silence.

“What are you doing on Azeroth?” She genuinely asked.

“Got a few things to do before tomorrow.”

Finishing his sentence, he got a little crystal out of his pocket and put in front of Maiev.

“Here, take it.”

“What is it?”

He looked at the horizon with a nervous smile, scratching his neck.

“I won't come back from Antorus. Even if we win. Those are my last words to you.” He explained while showing the crystal.

Hearing those words, Maiev felt a twinge at her heart that she wasn't expecting. Maybe they really became friends in the end.

“I will only ask you to listen to it in a few days, it would lose its purpose if I'm still talking to you.” He chuckled.

“Indeed.” She smiled. “But do I have to feel privileged?”

“Not really, I got a few I already distributed and I still have two but this is for later.”

“So you're already leaving?”

“No, I'll have someone to give them for me.”

“Do you want me to do it?”

He laughed at her proposition and she almost regretted being nice to him.

“Those are for Malfurion and Tyrande.” He explained. “You really want to do that?”

“Maybe not, now that I think about it.”

They both laughed, using it as a way to stop stressing about the situation. They were both believing they would succeed and take down the Legion but a part of uncertainty was on everyone's mind.

“And why won't you come back?” Finally asked Maiev, trying to keep her eyes on the horizon.

“Don't really know. I just know that I won't. And let's be honest, no one will really cry for me.”

“But, your Illidari? And the Army of Legion fall?”

She succeeded to repress the “Me”, not really knowing why she would have said that.

“If we win, we all lose our purpose so me disappearing won’t really change anything.” He shrugged. “And I shouldn’t even be there in the first place. It’s just that this time, I won’t die.”

The “hopefully” got muttered but Maiev knew she heard it.

The moon slowly rose behind them as the sun was nowhere to be seen. Argus was shining brightly in the dark sky, looming over Azeroth as a grim reminder, the fel emanating from it was expanding like arms wanted to hug the planet. But it would be over soon, one way or another.

“Can I ask you something?” Illidan said, his eyes now locked on the planet above them.

“Of course.”

“Now that you don’t have to watch over me, or my body, can you make sure to keep Azeroth safe?”

“Without you, it’ll be much easier.” She laughed awkwardly, certain that he was expecting that sort of answer.

Slowly, they began to talk about anything, both perfectly knowing that the end of the conversation was coming but they didn’t want to stop it. The more she was thinking about it, the more Maiev would have given everything for the time to stop so they could keep speaking nonsense for all eternity. If only she knew Illidan was thinking the same.

“Do you think you’ll come back one day?” She finally got the strength to ask, looking at him.

His body turned to the horizon was telling her no. His face looking at her told her maybe. His words were a yes.

“If you need me, I’ll probably be back.”

Was the “you” meant to her or everyone else, she didn’t care on the moment and just hoped those weren’t just words in the wind, that she’ll see him again.

Slowly they realized that since the beginning of their conversation, they moved closer to each other. She was feeling his arms brushing against hers, his hand resting on his leg so close to her own and after her last question, now that they were facing each other, his face, barely a few inches apart. If she was moving only a little…

Their lips met, shyly, shaking, unsure of how the other would react. Putting his arm around her waist, Illidan pulled her closer to him as he parted his lips, Maiev imitating him as she grabbed his jaws. Their tongues began to dance together, almost desperately as neither of them wanted it to end.

 

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid that everything had only been a dream. But she knew she shouldn’t worry about it, she was feeling his arms around her, keeping her in a warm embrace as they fell asleep in each other arms. His tattoo shining nicely on his chest, rising peacefully. His long dark hair was falling all around his face and Maiev couldn’t resist pushing a strand away, waking him up. He smiled at her and she smiled back before hiding her face in his neck as he tightened his grasp around her body.

“You should go,” she said, her voice muffled against his skin. “They’re waiting for you.”

Illidan didn’t say anything. He was aware that if she was the one to tell him to leave, it was because she wouldn’t let him go if he stayed too long. He put a quick kiss on her head and got up, putting back his pants. Maiev wasn’t moving, barely looking at him, afraid to make a mistake. He had decided on his path and she couldn’t change anything to it. She wasn’t wanting it. It still hurt her to know she’ll probably never see him again.

He was standing in front of the opening of the tent, ready to leave for good but he felt like he had to say something. But nothing came to his mind as they already told everything that night. He looked one last time at Maiev, still laying in the improvised bed, looking back at him from the corner of her eyes, her mouth hidden under the blanket, probably to hide the fact she was unable to smile at that moment.

“Goodbye Maiev.” He simply said.

“Goodbye Illidan.” She responded.

As he left the tent, a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it off. This wasn’t the time to be weak. She stayed in the bed, doing her best to not go and run after him, no matter how much she wanted it. She promised him she would stay on Azeroth and protect the planet so she couldn’t follow him and she knew he would stay behind in Antorus, he already took his decision. The crystal shining near her clothes was the proof.

Sitting up, she grabbed it, looking at it from every angle. Finally, she activated it as she was already needing to hear his voice.

“Hi, Maiev. Listen, I know we had quite a difficult past but I will need you to understand –”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
